Шоё Хината/Сюжет
Формирование команды Карасуно 'Приход в Карасуно' Хината мчится по коридору в старшей школе Карасуно в спортзал, взволнованный, чтобы начать практиковаться и настроенный отомстить Кагеяме. thumb|Хината обнаруживает Кагеяму в тренировочном залеОднако, как только он входит в спортзал, он находит там Кагеяму. Связующий оскорбляет Хинату, как только узнает последнего, но прежде чем может начаться полномасштабная драка, третьегодки из Карасуно входят в спортзал. Танака узнает в Хинате "коротышку номер один" и делает ему комплимент. Хината восклицает, что он станет асом Карасуно, заставляя Кагеяму снова оскорбить его, что приводит к спору. Заместитель директора входит в спортзал, чтобы проверить шум, и, несмотря на усилия Танаки, чтобы остановить первогодок, они начинают свой собственный матч 1 на 1 друг против друга. Кагеяма пасует Хинате, но мяч пролетает мимо его лица. Во второй раз, к удивлению Кагеямы, Хинате удается получить мяч, но он отскакивает от него и бьет в заместителя директора по лицу, в результате чего его парик слетает с головы и падает на голову Дайчи. Затем заместитеть директора выводит Дайчи на улицу, чтобы поговорить, и после возвращения Дайчи рассказывает двум первогодкам прошлое Карасуно и его желании получить команду на национальные соревнования. Он не может принять никого, кто может причинить неприятности, независимо от того, насколько они квалифицированы или решительны. К шоку первогодок, Дайчи затем вышвыривает их из спортзала, говоря, что пока они не рассматривают друг друга как товарищей по команде, им не разрешается участвовать в клубных мероприятиях. thumb|leftВ отчаянии Хината начинает умолять, но ничего не получается, пока Кагеяма не решает бросить вызов третьегодкам на матч 3 на 3. Сначала Хината не соглашается с этой идеей, но после того, как Кагеяма напоминает ему о его прошлом, Хината начинает менять свое мнение. Он говорит Кагеяме, что ему нужно попасть в клуб, потому что если он хочет однажды победить Кагеяму, ему нужна практика. Матч 3-на-3 Later on in the evening, as the Karasuno members are cleaning up, Hinata and Kageyama ask the third years for a match. However, Daichi changes it to a 3-on-3 match against other first years and has Tanaka play with Hinata and Kageyama. The conditions are that if the two first years lose, Kageyama will not be allowed to play as a setter as long as the third years are still around. Hinata tries catching the captain’s attention, feeling left out since he didn't receive a punishment, but fails. The two first years eventually agree to the terms and leave. As he's walking away, Hinata tells Kageyama happily that it's okay if he isn’t the setter because he will still be able to become a regular and wing spikers are cooler than setters anyway; this angers Kageyama and leads to an argument about whether setters or spikers are cooler. As they're talking, Kageyama thinks about how they're going to practice and Tanaka catches their attention from inside the gym. He discreetly tells them that the gym will be opened before 7am the next day, and the two first years decide to come at 5am. The next day, Hinata and Kageyama arrive at the gym only to find it locked. At that very moment, Tanaka arrives with the key and to their delight, decides to help them practice. Hinata enters the gym excitedly, remembering how the Small Giant had once practiced there. He thinks happily that compared to junior high, he now has a net to use and a setter to play with, no matter what kind of personality the latter has. They start practicing but can’t seem to sync at all and soon end up fighting. Suddenly, they're interrupted by Sugawara’s arrival, but the third year agrees to keep their secret and helps them practice as well. Sugawara ends up helping Hinata with his receives while Kageyama practices with Tanaka, but Hinata isn’t satisfied. Hinata decides to approach Kageyama and asks him to toss to him but Kageyama flat out refuses, stating that Hinata's too slow. To Hinata’s anger, Kageyama tells him that all Hinata should do on Saturday is to try his best not to drag the team down. Hinata asks him whether he will toss to him if he can receive the ball in a way that satisfies Kageyama, and Kageyama replies that he will toss to Hinata only if it's necessary; however, he doesn’t think Hinata's necessary to help him win. Later on during a break in class, Hinata goes outside to practice with Sugawara. As they're talking, Hinata reveals to Sugawara that during junior high, he didn’t have a setter and had to ask his friends to toss to him. However, he didn’t give up and practiced with the mothers club and the girls’ club’s setters, but he could never consider them as teammates. When he went to high school, he was excited to see what kind of setter he would have, but it turned out to be Kageyama. Sugawara tells Hinata that he will set to him from now on, but Hinata replies sullenly that it will feel like he lost to Kageyama. Sugawara asks Hinata if he came to Karasuno just so he could defeat Kageyama, and Hinata replies that he wants to become as strong as someone who can beat Kageyama; this will allow him to play against other strong opponents on equal footing. He doesn’t want to lose anymore. Sugawara states that even though Hinata views Kageyama as the strongest player and enemy, he is currently Hinata’s strongest ally. A few days later, Kageyama starts practicing with Hinata for real. One day, Kageyama pushes Hinata to his limits, but the latter refuses to give up, stating that the ball hasn’t fallen yet. Kageyama spikes a ball too hard and it flies to the back of the gym, but Hinata chases after it with all his might. This inspires Kageyama to finally toss to Hinata and despite being at his limits, Hinata spikes it happily. Kageyama then approaches him and says that they will win on Saturday, showing his acceptance of Hinata as a teammate. Hinata tries to reply but throws up instead. A while later, Kageyama and Hinata are practicing outside and Hinata contemplates happily how he finally got Kageyama to toss to him. thumb|Хината и Кагеяма знакомятся с Тсукишимой и ЯмагучиKageyama suddenly hits the ball up the tree and Hinata has to get it down. Angrily, Hinata calls Kageyama a “damn King”, annoying the latter, but Hinata doesn’t understand why because he views “King” as a cool nickname. The two continue practicing into the night until they're interrupted by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Tsukishima teases Hinata, angering him. Hinata exclaims that he won’t lose to Tsukishima in the match. The taller boy then asks Hinata if he wants him to just throw the game. He soon turns his attention to Kageyama and teases him about his nickname and past. Hinata watches on, confused as to why Kageyama isn’t reiterating. He then decides to take things into his own hands when Kageyama starts walking away. As Tsukishima throws the volleyball into the air, Hinata jumps up from behind him and grabs it, exclaiming that he's going to hit the ball above Tsukishima’s head in the game. Tsukishima soon leaves and Hinata angrily tells Kageyama that they're going to beat up Tsukishima, but Kageyama brushes him off coolly. The next day, the match starts with Hinata, Tanaka and Kageyama vs Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Daichi. Hinata is shocked at first because Daichi's on the other team, but he quickly gets over it. Right after the match starts, Kageyama tosses to Hinata and he spikes it, his high jump shocking everyone in the gym, but it's immediately blocked by Tsukishima. Hinata reassures himself that even if the opponent is huge, he’s only one person. Hinata can get it through next time. However, Tsukishima keeps blocking his spikes. Tsukishima teases Kageyama about his past, and Kageyama replies sullenly that tossing the ball only for no one to be there frightens him. Hinata interrupts him, stating nonchalantly that that situation was back in junior high. Kageyama tossed the ball properly to Hinata, so the latter doesn’t care about the setter’s past. The next move, Kageyama was going to toss to Tanaka but Hinata suddenly appears behind him, asking for a toss. He barely hits the ball past the net. He then turns to Kageyama, yelling that he is here now. No matter what happened in junior high, Hinata wants to hit Kageyama’s tosses. He will jump anywhere and hit any kind of ball, so Kageyama has to keep tossing to Hinata. Tanaka approaches the two first years, asking if they know how to do quick sets. Hinata replies that he doesn’t know how to and only hits whatever tosses he can get and Kageyama adds that they aren’t in sync so a quick strike is still impossible, angering Hinata. Tsukishima adds that Hinata’s reckless play style isn’t a good mindset, and Hinata sullenly explains that no matter how high he jumped, he was always stopped by a blocker and could never fill the overwhelming gap in height. However, the Small Giant didn’t let that stop him, so Hinata wants to be like him. Disadvantages and inability don’t bother Hinata because of that. With this body, he wants to win and keep winning. Tsukishima continues berating Hinata though, but Kageyama steps in, stating that clearing the wall in front of a spiker is what the spiker is for. He then turns to Hinata, stating that he needs to use all of his physical ability and reflexes to hit his toss. While Tanaka's worried that Hinata doesn’t understand Kageyama, Hinata wants to try Kageyama’s idea anyway. Hinata excitedly rushes onto the court and tries to spike Kageyama’s toss but misses, surprised at how quick it is. Hinata then fails several times and Kageyama starts arguing with him. Sugawara interrupts the two, reminding Kageyama of his past in Kitagawa Daiichi. Sugawara explains that Hinata lacks technique and experience but he has determination, and Hinata blushes at the compliment. Sugawara continues, saying that Kageyama should try to utilize Hinata’s ability. Kageyama thinks over Sugawara’s words and turns to Hinata, exclaiming that he's jealous of Hinata’s physical ability and hates how Hinata has skills but is horrible at volleyball. Kageyama announces that because of that, he has to help Hinata, confusing the latter. Kageyama then tells Hinata to move as fast and jump as high as he can and Kageyama will get the ball to him. Kageyama explains that Hinata doesn’t have to see the toss and Hinata doubts the idea because he doesn’t think he can hit without looking. However, Kageyama convinces him to try the idea anyway. thumb|left|Кагеяма пытается сделать "быструю" с Хинатой In the next move, Hinata jumps and spikes successfully. Hinata excitedly celebrates, but the other players are shocked because Hinata’s eyes were closed. As Hinata rambles to Kageyama, the latter asks him angrily why his eyes were closed and Hinata replies simply that if his eyes are opened, he can’t stop watching the ball. Hinata’s utter trust in Kageyama confuses the latter, but Kageyama tells Hinata to believe in him and jump for the next toss anyway.However, they fail the second time and Hinata ends up getting hit in the face. As he's walking away, he looks down at his hand, remembering the amazing feeling of the ball hitting it. In the end, Kageyama and Hinata succeed with most of their quicks and win the game. After the match ends, Hinata approaches Tsukishima and tries to make peace with him by offering a handshake but Tsukishima rejects it. Determined, Hinata forces it anyway. Kageyama and Hinata then approach Daichi and hands him their application forms which Daichi accepts. As the team's resting, Kiyoko arrives with the new jackets and Hinata excitedly receives his, modeling it to Tanaka and Sugawara. Kageyama asks Hinata to practice their quick strike and the two begin talking about a practice match against another school. They are soon interrupted by Takeda’s arrival and announcement of a practice match. Kageyama and Hinata grin in excitement when they find out that the opponent is one of the prefecture’s best four schools; Hinata notes to himself happily that since coming to Karasuno, the Aobajōsai game will be his first official match with all the necessary players. 'Тренировочный матч с Аобаджосай' The next day, the positions are handed out, and Hinata's shocked when he receives the middle blocker position because it’s usually for tall players. Kageyama announces loudly that Hinata will be the absolute strongest decoy. Initially, Hinata's overjoyed, but he quickly becomes disheartened because it isn’t really a cool title. Kageyama then points out the good points of being a decoy but adds a weakness that Hinata has to look out for. This worries him and he begins to freak out, despite Daichi’s efforts to calm him. Hinata can’t calm down though and on the way to Aobajōsai, his anxiety reaches its peak and he throws up on Tanaka’s lap. That still doesn’t thumb|Хината так разволновался, что его стошнило на штаны Танакиhelp and even when he arrives in Aobajōsai, he's still worried about messing up, getting benched, and many other things. He ends up going to the bathroom to cool down and bumps into Kindaichi and Yahaba there. Hinata and Kindaichi instantly recognize each other from junior high, and Kindaichi asks Hinata jokingly if Kageyama's still the same. Hinata replies firmly that Kageyama's even worse and then goes on with Kindaichi to complain about Kageyama to Yahaba. However, the two reach a disagreement on Kageyama’s tosses; Hinata thinks the tosses are amazing while Kindaichi thinks the opposite. Kindaichi quickly shoots down Hinata though, stating that even though he’s a setter, Kageyama still fails to do his job–to enable the spiker to hit the toss. He needs game pieces that move according to his own will, so whatever isn’t needed for him to win is thrown away. Tanaka then interrupts the first years and reassures them that Kageyama has changed but Hinata's doubtful, having been unnerved by Kindaichi’s words. Hinata soon goes back to his teammates and the game begins. However, Hinata makes a bunch of mistakes right away, such as taking a receive that was meant for Daichi, knocking Tanaka over, and finally hitting the back of Kageyama’s head with his serve.thumb|left|Кагеяма ударяет себя по затылку, чтобы подчеркнуть важность своих слов, чем очень пугает Хинату The point scored over the missed serve allows Aobajōsai to win the first set, and Kageyama's livid. He slowly approaches a terrified Hinata, backing him into the wall. Kageyama then asks Hinata why he's so afraid and starts hitting the back of his head to emphasize his words. Just as Hinata thinks Kageyama's going to deliver the final blow, Kageyama yells at him to get back to normal, surprising the latter because he realizes that Kindaichi’s words about Kageyama throwing away unnecessary things are false. After Kageyama backs away, Tanaka approaches Hinata, scaring the latter as he thinks he's going to get blamed for the team’s loss, but Tanaka only encourages Hinata to get his head back into the game. Hinata then recovers and the second set starts. Kageyama and Hinata try to perform a quick but fail, causing Kindaichi to mock them. However, the second time's a success and the entire gym's shocked at the speed. During a break, Hinata stares down at his hands in awe and Daichi asks him what's wrong. Hinata replies that back in junior high, he thought that he had to handle everything by himself because his team was a complete mess but now, he is surrounded by players who are much better than he is. All he can do is trust in them and jump. Just as the third set begins, Hinata and Tanaka suddenly hear a lot girls cheering and the two look over to see Oikawa enter the gym. Kageyama introduces him as his senpai in junior high, and Hinata immediately nicknames him as the “Grand King”. The game then resumes but Oikawa doesn’t play yet, and Karasuno's soon at its match point. Oikawa's then switched in as a pinch server and soon scores several points off Tsukishima. Hinata watches his teammate and thinks of how he doesn’t like his personality, but he’s still his teammate. Hinata then starts calling for Oikawa to serve at him instead so he can take the attention off Tsukishima. However, Tsukishima only insults him for it. After several tries, Tsukishima finally manages to receive the serve but it's sent back as a free ball to Aobajōsai’s side. Kindaichi spikes it, but Hinata touches the ball and is able to send it to Kageyama for another quick. Hinata spikes the ball right past Oikawa’s face, scoring the last point for the game (Karasuno’s victory). The Karasuno team gets off the court and goes to Takeda to thanks him. Takeda states that he feels like something incredible is happening, like a chemical reaction, and the team will become even stronger than ever before. Hinata doesn’t really understand the speech though, partly because he isn’t paying attention and is thinking of food. 'Возвращение Асахи и Нишинои' The Karasuno team heads back to the school where the members then go off on their separate ways. Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, and the third years are walking home together when Tanaka asks Kageyama why he's in Karasuno. Hinata asks Kageyama excitedly if it's because he admired the Small Giant as well. However, Kageyama replies that it's because of the famous Coach Ukai. The players then start talking about their current team and their weaknesses, and Kageyama states that they lacked a libero and an ace. Hinata exclaims that he could be the ace but to his disappointment, Kageyama interrupts by stating that Hinata's already the decoy. He then asks about the “Guardian Deity” and Tanaka replies that he has been under one week of house arrest and a month’s ban on club activities but isn’t a delinquent; he just gets overexcited easily. This intrigues Hinata and he wonders what type of person he is. The next day, Kageyama's practicing his serve when Hinata runs in front of it and tries to receive it. This causes the ball to fly off to the top of the gym and Hinata has to go up to bring it down. As Hinata's getting the ball, Kageyama serves again but this time, it's interrupted by someone else. Hinata watches the stranger, thinking to himself that the sound of the receive is different from his. The third years and Tanaka then arrive, greeting the stranger excitedly. Daichi introduces the first years to Nishinoya and Hinata stutters in shock that Nishinoya's shorter than he is, which annoys the latter. As Nishinoya's catching up with the members, he asks if Asahi came back and when the answer's no, he insults Asahi. Tanaka yells back at him to not talk about the ace that way, surprising Hinata. He thinks to himself in awe that there is a proper ace on this team after all. Nishinoya angrily announces that if Asahi isn’t coming back, neither is he, and he leaves the gym. Hinata follows after him and asks Nishinoya if he can teach him how to do receives because he’s a libero. Nishinoya asks coldly if Hinata thinks that because he’s short, and Hinata replies that he only thinks that way because Nishinoya is good at receives. Hinata states that he's still clumsy at receives so he needs help and remembering Daichi’s words, calls Nishinoya “senpai” which quickly wins the libero over. Later on in the evening, Nishinoya explains receives to the first years, but none of them except for Kageyama understands him. Hinata then asks Nishinoya about Asahi and states determinedly that he wants to become an ace because he's inspired by the Small Giant. While Kageyama berates Hinata for thinking that way, Nishinoya compliments him, stating excitedly that it’s an awesome idea. He then asks Hinata what his position is, and Hinata replies sullenly that he’s a decoy. Nishinoya tries to cheer him up by pointing out the good points of being a decoy, but Hinata’s composition still doesn’t change. The next day, Hinata and Kageyama go to the third year hallway to look for Asahi. Just as they're fighting over who goes inside the third year classroom first, Asahi suddenly walks out and almost instantly, Hinata hides behind Kageyama. Sugawara comes out as well and introduces the first years to Asahi but to the first years’ surprise, Asahi tells them to do their best instead of indicating that he will be playing with them. Hinata tells him that he wants to play with Asahi because he wants to be an ace so seeing a real ace in action would help him. Asahi's surprised but replies that he isn’t an ace before walking away. Sugawara revealed to the first years that Asahi has come to hate volleyball because of a crushing defeat. Hinata doesn’t understand because he doesn’t think it's such a big deal to end up hating volleyball. The two then leave for practice and Hinata wonders if Asahi does hate volleyball, and Kageyama replies that he doesn’t think Asahi hates it. Inside the gym, Nishinoya shows off his “Rolling Thunder”, impressing Hinata. Takeda suddenly bursts into the gym, announcing a training camp and practice match against Nekoma High, Karasuno’s destined rival. Hinata's excited at first but begins to worry, wondering what he can do to bring Asahi back so the team won’t have such a strained atmosphere. The next day, during lunch break, Hinata and Kageyama approach Asahi again. Hinata exclaims loudly that if Asahi won’t come back to the team, the senpais will be sad. Asahi only replies that the image of getting blocked is still fresh in his mind so he can’t bring himself to play volleyball anymore. Hinata understands Asahi though and responds that his spikes had always been blocked but now, he has Kageyama. He can evade even the tallest blockers and finally see everything on the other side of the net. Before Hinata can say anything else, the bell rings and he has to get to class, but he leaves an impression on Asahi. Sometime later, Ukai joins the team as a temporary coach and sets up a practice match against the Neighborhood Association Team. As the players are warming up, Hinata notices Asahi outside and announces it to the team. Ukai pulls Asahi into the game and it becomes a faceoff of Kageyama and Hinata against the ace. Hinata's placed with Kageyama, Ennoshita, Tsukishima, Tanaka, and Daichi. Right as the game starts, Hinata and Kageyama perform a quick, shocking everyone due to the speed. Asahi then attacks back with a spike and Hinata gets awed by the strength of it. However, as the match progressed, Hinata begins to get jealous of Asahi’s incredible power which distracts him from the game, leading to him getting hit in the face by Asahi’s spike. The game's paused for Hinata to recover, and Hinata reassures his teammates that he's fine and just doesn’t react fast enough. However, Kageyama sees right through him and points out how Hinata let his jealousy of Asahi get to him. Hinata angrily replies that someone tall like Kageyama won’t be able to understand him at all, but quickly regrets it. He thinks guiltily that it's his fault the game is paused but he still yelled at Kageyama. The match soon resumes and right off, to Hinata’ surprise, Kageyama announces that he will toss to him. He commands Hinata to move according to his toss and Hinata spikes it past everyone. As soon as he lands, Kageyama yells angrily that with that speed, jump, and his toss, Hinata can evade any blocker. The point scored by the ace and the point scored by a decoy are of equal value, and it’s also because of the decoy that the ace and other spikers can break through. Kageyama asks Hinata if he still thinks that being a decoy's lame, and Hinata replies almost tearfully that he doesn’t think that at all[12]. In the end, the Karasuno Neighborhood Association Team wins. After the Neighborhood Association leaves, Hinata approaches Asahi and after some hesitation, tells him that he’s not an ace but he’ll become the strongest decoy and create a pathway in front of the ace. Hinata begins to run out of things to say though and gets flustered and Asahi cuts in, stating that the person the opponents are scared off is the coolest, reassuring Hinata of his importance. Категория:Подразделы персонажей Категория:Незавершенные статьи